Casey's Choice
by vivolet
Summary: This is Casey's choice and her final choice. She has to choose between Cappie, Evan, and Max. This decision can either ruin her or make her like that best that she can ask for.
1. Chapter 1

I was stuck in a crossroads. I still haven't figured out what I want to do with me life. Ahh the feeling of being free. Anyway,

It seems as if I am still stuck in this major crisis which I can't get myself out of.

I have to choose between Max, Evan, and Cappie. Again.

Why does my life always turn out to be like this?

I mean I could never forget Cappie, the first time with him and I truly think I love him.

But Evan, he offered something I've always dreamt of, power and position.

And Max, he and I click really well and he understands me.

How can I ever choose between three great guys?

But some cons are:

Evan cheated on me during rush with that slut Rebecca.

But on the up side Rebecca and I seem to get closer because I had to save her ass against Tegan.

Rebecca seemed to float over to Cappie, making me very pissed.

Then Max is still mending a broken heart over his fiancée who died a couple months ago.

So who do I choose?

"Casey?" Ashleigh screamed.

"Uhh…Yeah in here Ash."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking." I knew that once I said it she would question what I was thinking.

"Whatcha thinking?"  
"Oh just about the guys in my life."

"Again? I thought you were oh-so happy with Max."

"Yeah I am, but I've been running into Cappie a lot and I realized everything that we have. And I think he does too."

"Well what do you feel about Cappie and Max?"

"Well I think…I don't know how to describe either feeling. It's so confusing."

"Hmmm, well….crap! What time is it?"

"It's 2:30pm. Why?"

"I scheduled a house meeting downstairs" she said happily.

"Does this include everyone in the house?"

"Yes Miss Sourpuss. Come on."

"Fine" I didn't really have a choice though because Ash dragged me downstairs.

Everyone was already there so there was no need to wait.

"I call this meeting to order" Ash said.

"The first topic is a mixer that Omega Chi invited us too."

Everybody ohhed and awed.

"Shall we accept the invitation?"

A pledge raised her hand and asked "What is the theme?"

That's the one thing that caught everybody's attention.

"Omega Chi has actually given us that power, with the concept that we actually accept the invitation."

Everybody pondered that for a couple seconds.

"So ladies. What do you think?" Ash pleaded.

Everybody agreed on "yes".

Great all the more reason to get spontaneously sick and avoid Evan and Frannie.

"Moving on to the next topic of discussion, daily chores and what the house needs for the next month. What are the expenses?"

The meeting dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. I went back up to our room and sat down on the bed and started to think again when the door burst open.

And it was Ash, again, informing me that I needed to go to the Kappa Tao house. On what, I have no idea. She didn't specify.

I'm guessing that meant that Rusty needed me.

I walked over silently admiring the beauty of Greek Row.

Then I stumbled on my way up to the Kappa Tao's porch and knocked on the door.

Of all people Cappie answered the door and said "At last, the young maiden has arrived."

Cappie is Cappie. For anyone who didn't know him personally would think that he was drunk. But he wasn't because that is his unique personality.

"Cappie, what am I needed for?"

He gave me a look that I knew and said "Rusty needs you. He is somewhere…" he trailed off looking around the room trying to find 'spitter'.

"Spitter?" He yelled.

At that Rusty came running around from where the kitchen was.

"Hey Casey. I need your help."

Again, I was taken forcefully by my arm and shoved in to somewhere where I did not need to be right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently Rusty needed help picking out clothes.

Since last time I helped it went oh so well. Cappie ventured in and took lead and control of Rusty. Where did that get him?  
In the sluty little hands of Lisa Lawson.

But what do I know?

"How about this one?" He asked holding up and button down shirt. It didn't actually look half bad.

"It looks fine Rust. Why is this so urgent?" I truly was curious why he wanted me down at the Kappa Tao house when he hasn't even moved in.

"I don't know Case. Maybe I just wanted to talk and see my sister. It's nice to do that every once in a while. I've missed you."

Awww, that's so sweet of him.

"You know you don't have to go and buy some clothes to have me 'inspect' them for you just to get me down here."

"Yeah I know." We were in Cappie's room. I don't know why, but we were here for some reason.

"Why are you down here Rust? You haven't moved in, right?"

He hesitated. Something I recognize as our family trait. We want a certain person down here or there to get them into a plan. He could see I was catching on to something.

"What is it? The real reason, Rusty?"  
I was starting to get mad. Not that I haven't been already. Because today is one of those _awesome_ days. Ugh, yeah right.

"It's because I wanted you and Cappie to talk." And there went the bomb.

"WHAT? About what, Rusty?"  
"Things. Sorting out things. You guys need to sort your issues out."

What the hell was he talking about?  
"What issues?" I was pressing.

"He's been moping around here. Sad about things and also every time he thinks or see's you. He gets in a better mood and then starts to tell us how much he loves you and stuff. It's pretty depressing. To be honest here."

Okay, this is getting weird. Do I have some type of spell that makes guys never ever get out of "love" with me?

"And this is a pressing issue, because….?"

"Because he doesn't stop! Case, I don't think you get this. Cappie loves you as in L-O-V-E-S you. He knows that you have a boyfriend and he can't stop talking trash about Max. Everyone is getting really pissed at him because he truly won't shut up."

Where is my life going?

How can I decide?  
I mean Cappie and I have history. A good history. We really were in love.

Evan…ugh that subject. It was good while it lasted? I don't know. That relationship was all about the power I could have obtained if I wanted to be with him forever. But that was a big N-O!

And Max. Max was smart, loving, caring, and he treated my like I wanted to be treated. He also understands me for me. He gets me.

"Casey?"

I was lost in translation.

"Oh sorry. Call me anytime Rusty. You know I love you. But I really have to go. I'll come back later. I'm sorry that I am bailing."

I really am. It's not like I can talk to anyone about all of this.

"Okay, Casey. I understand."

I smiled "See ya."

"See ya."

I ran out of there trying not to get seen, but of-course everything doesn't go your own way.


End file.
